Big Town
|typ =siedlung |bild =Big_Town.jpg |führer =Red |doktor =Red |händler =Pappy (reparieren) Red |marker ='Big Town' |teil von =Ödland der Hauptstadt |karte =Big Town loc map.jpg |kartedesc =Luftaufnahme von Big Town aus dem Norden |fraktionen =- |gebäude =Clubhouse Common house Red's clinic Town hall |quests =Big Trouble in Big Town Alles rein geschäftlich Der vervielfältigte Mensch Timebomb darf nicht sterben Bittercup wechselt die Seiten Eine heikle Situation Alles extrem profitabel |cell name = |refid = (nord-west) (nord-ost) (süd-west) (süd-ost) (mutants spawn) }} Big Town ist ein Ort im Ödland der Hauptstadt, hierbei handelt es sich um eine mittelgroße Siedlung, bestehend aus fünf Überlebende und fünf mögliche zusätzliche Charaktere, sie wird von neun unerfahrenen Ödländern aus Little Lamplight besiedelt. Die Ortschaft ist von Super-Mutanten und Sklavenhändler-Angriffe, die nördlich von Vault 101 und südöstlich der Moonbeam Freiluftkino verwüstet worden. Es ist auch der Startpunkt der Quest Big Trouble in Big Town. Hintergrund und Geschichte Big Town wurde von den Bewohnern von Little Lamplight gegründet. Nachdem ein Bewohner von Little Lamplight das 16. Lebensjahr erreicht hat, muss er nach Big Town ziehen. Der Weg dorthin ist recht gefährlich, aber die jungen Leute denken, dass Big Town ein sicherer und schöner Ort ist. In der Realität sieht dies allerdings anders aus. Es ist sehr schmutzig, schlecht bewacht und die Stadt wird regelmäßig von Sklavenhändlern und Supermutanten überfallen. Die Stadt wurde mit Autowracks, Stacheldraht und anderem Schutt verbarrikadiert. Dies hindert die Supermutanten und Sklavenhändler allerdings nicht hier einzufallen. Zum Zeitpunkt der Ankunft des Protagonisten wurden mehrere Einwohner von den Supermutanten gefangen genommen und nach Germantown gebracht, darunter auch Red, die Anführerin und Ärztin der Stadt. Der Protagonist kann diese Bewohner befreien und wieder in die Siedlung bringen. Es naht ein weiterer und vernichtender Angriff der Supermutanten. Es gibt einige Möglichkeiten, dies zu verhindern: * Die Supermutanten einfach selbst erledigen * Einen Wachbot programmieren. (Wissenschaft) * Den Bewohnern zeigen, wie man Minen legt. (Sprengstoff) * Den Bewohnern zeigen, wie man mit Waffen umgeht. (Kleine Waffen) * Den Bewohnern zeigen, wie man Nahkampfwaffen einsetzt. (Nahkampf) * Den Bewohnern zeigen, wie man sich tarnt. (Schleichen) Nachwirkungen Nachdem man die Quest Big Trouble in Big Town abgeschlossen hat, indem man den Bewohnern geholfen hat sich selbst zu verteidigen, hören die Angrifffe der Supermutanten auf. Das Gebiet wird so zu einem relativ sicheren Ort. Je nachdem für welche Art der Verteidigung von Big Town man sich entschieden hat, ändert sich die Zufallsbegegnung mit dem Ödland-Händler. Wenn man sich entscheidet Timebomb zu helfen, bekommt man seinen Lucky 8 Ball (+1 Glück, solange man ihn im Inventar trägt) und Red heilt den einsamen Wanderer gratis. Aussehen Big Town ist eine kleine Stadt, die vor dem großen Krieg scheinbar als Vorort gedient hat. Seit dem hat sie sich in eine provisorische Festung verwandelt, die von Wällen aus Autowracks, Schutt und Trümmer umgeben wird. Die baufälligen Häuser sind durch Stacheldraht und Sandsäcke geschützt. Die Stadt kann nur über eine kleine Brücke am Nordende betreten werden. Gebäude Einwohner : ¹ Zufallsbegegnung Das große Geld in Big Town nachdem man Big Trouble in Big Town abgeschlossen hat; er bleibt danach für immer in der Stadt : ² nachdem man Eine heikle Situation abgeschlossen hat Nennenswerte Beute * Washingtoner Zeitschrift für Innere Medizin: in Red's Klinik, auf dem Küchentisch * Lucky 8 Ball: kann von Timebomb erhalten werden, nachdem man ihn geheilt hat Verbundene Quests Vorkommen Big Town kommt nur in Fallout 3 vor. Hinter den Kulissen * "Big Town" ist der Name eines Songs von Roy Brown, dessen Songs Butcher Pete und Mighty, Mighty Man auf dem Soundtrack von Fallout 3 sind und die man im Spiel auf dem Radiosender Galaxy News Radio hören kann. Bugs * The nearby wheels provide a better moving platform as the carts can glitch through the protectron. In order to test one's positioning, one should enter two additional cells in order to trigger the glitch; such as entering red's clinic, then the basement of the clinic, then return to the outside. If done correctly, there should be a longer loading screen with a background image rather than a black screen, and the robot will have attempted to move. * It has been noted above in the Notes section that enemies may randomly appear upon fast travel. But sometimes upon fast travel they will actually spawn in front of the player from 'thin air'. This may result in one or more non-player character's to be killed, and could affect certain quests such as Alles rein geschäftlich if Red is killed. [Town en:Big Town fr:Big Town hu:Big Town it:Big Town no:Big Town pl:Duże Miasto pt:Big Town ru:Большой Город uk:Велике Місто zh:大镇 Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Big Town